Frenemies
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Ambos fracassam terrivelmente em serem legais um com o outro, em serem amigos. Então, eles optam por fazer o que eles fazem de melhor: ele mente e ela briga. Kid!Loki e Kid!Sif


**Título: **Frenemies  
><strong>Autora: <strong>Nayla  
><strong>Categoria: <strong>MS Pré-filme  
><strong>Classificação: <strong>G  
><strong>Advertências : <strong>nenhuma, acho .-.  
><strong>Capítulos: <strong>one-shot  
><strong>Completa? <strong>[X] Sim  
><strong>Resumo: <strong>Ambos fracassam terrivelmente em serem legais um com o outro, em serem amigos. Então, eles optam por fazer o que eles fazem de melhor: ele mente e ela briga. Eles só não esperavam se divertir tanto. Apenas uma friendship!fic que mostra como eles ficaram "amigos", mesmo sem admitir.  
><strong>NA: **É errado eu ter shippado duas crianças? Ç.ç  
>Bazzinga, I don't care<p>

Anyway, o título é FAIL mas como sempre, meus títulos always são fails xD E foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar mas relevem... já tá tarde e eu to morrendo de sono .-. Mas se vocês por acaso tiveram uma sugestão, por favor compartilhem

**xxx **

Sif correu o máximo que pôde, sem olhar pra trás, agradecendo quando algumas gotas de chuva misturaram-se as próprias lágrimas. Correu sem parar, sem se importar com a respiração ofegante ou com o cansaço. Nada disso era o bastante pra ela desistir.  
>Ela não iria desistir.<br>Ao contrário do que seus pais pensavam, não era uma fase, não era um hobby. Ela amava lutar, desde bem antes de sequer ter a oportunidade de tocar em um arco e em uma flecha, seus olhos já brilhavam ao escutar histórias heróicas de seus ancestrais e a garota sonhava em um dia se tornar o assunto, a musa inspiradora de longos e gloriosos poemas sobre a bravura e a honra.  
>E ela era boa, melhor do que qualquer garoto de sua idade, então era injusto! Quem melhor do que ela para escolher o que fazer para o resto de sua própria vida?<br>Algumas pessoas se contentavam em casar e ter filhos e apesar de achar incrivelmente entediante, ela aceitava esse fato. Mas ela era simplesmente diferente de todos os outros. Ela tinha planos e sonhos maiores que o reino de Asgard! E a garota não iria abrir mão deles sem lutar.  
>Afinal, é isso que ela quer ser, uma lutadora, uma guerreira.<br>Parou apenas ao avistar um grande pátio de pedra, adornado com as mais belas flores que ela já vira na vida. O jardim real. Abaixando-se, ela apanhou um graveto e o empunhou como a uma espada, contra um inimigo invisível. - Eu vou salvar a vida de todos eles um dia. - Disse, bem alto. - Ou talvez eu não salve pra eles aprenderem. - Resmungou, ainda irritada.  
>Com um rápido salto, ela girou nos calcanhares, batendo-o com força contra o caule de uma árvore. - Não serei misericordiosa! - Ela declarou, a voz solene. - Se você ousa matar meu sonho, eu causarei a morte do seu corpo! - Gritou para a árvore, mirando-a tão intensamente, que por um momento chegou a acreditar que conseguiria fazê-la tombar só com o poder do pensamento. Um barulho de galho quebrando-se do outro lado do pátio, entretanto, fez a menina sobressaltar-se.<br>- Quem está aí? - Ordenou uma resposta, sem esperar por uma. Ao invés disso, olhou cuidadosamente para onde o ouvira o barulho e correu para o arbusto em frente a ela, ao vê-lo se mexer contra o vento - Eu sei que você está... - Não conseguiu terminar a frase, atingindo com força uma barreira invisível.  
>Barreira essa, que gemeu, um misto de dor e surpresa.<br>- Loki? - Ela reconheceu a voz.  
>- Eu só estava passando. - O príncipe respondeu, com um largo suspiro, finalmente tornando-se visível.<br>Era incrível como sua sorte só piorava.  
>- Eu não acredito em você. - Sif levantou-se em um salto.<br>- É o meu jardim, eu não tenho que te dar satisfação! - Loki sentou-se, de frente a ela, enquanto tirava o cabelo molhado do olho.  
>- Então por que não se identificou antes? - A garota levou ambas as mãos a cintura. - Você estava me espionando!<br>- Por que eu faria isso? Você é entediante. - Ele fez uma careta.  
>E essa frase a ofendeu mais do que qualquer outra que deixara a boca do moreno. - Eu não sou entediante, eu não...<br>- Eu sabia que você ficaria zangada, você está sempre zangada. - Loki estreitou os olhos pra ela, vitorioso.  
>- E por acaso raiva é algo tedioso? - Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, genuinamente curiosa.<br>- É previsível. Você e Thor são ambos terrivelmente previsíveis. - Ele simplesmente deu de ombros e afirmou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.  
>- Talvez dessa vez eu tenha um motivo para ficar zangada. - Sif colocou ambas as mãos na cintura. - Eu tenho um ótimo motivo, até.<br>- Deixe-me julgar isso. - Loki desafiou-a, apoiando-se nos braços para ficar mais confortável.  
>Sif não planejava contar seus verdadeiros problemas para nem mesmo um de seus amigos, quanto mais para o pequeno príncipe a sua frente. Ela ainda guardava mágoas de Loki por ele ter cortado seu cabelo e estragado suas mechas loiras mas mesmo assim... Ela contou. Era mais simples assim. Como ela não se importava com a opinião dele, ela não tinha expectativas a sustentar, nem ilusões a manter. Ela pôde dizer tudo o que pensava verdadeiramente, ela pôde xingar ambos os pais por não acreditarem em seu potencial sem o menor remorso e... Ela pôde chorar.<br>Não que ela estivesse planejando chorar. Essas coisas acontecem.  
>- Eles não entendem. Eu quero lutar, eu sou boa nisso. - A morena continuou sua história, não conseguindo filtrar as palavras de tanta raiva, de tanta... frustação que sentia. E Loki ouvia tudo calado, como sempre. - Por quê você não fala nada? Eu estou chorando, você devia me consolar! - Ela explodiu em cima dele.<br>- E por quê? - O príncipe levantou as duas mãos.  
>- Porque eu sou uma dama. - A resposta era óbvia.<br>- Mas você não quer ser... Certo? Ou você estava mentindo quando disse que não queria ser protegida?  
>- Eu não... Eu não minto.<br>- Talvez você devesse tentar.  
>- Como?<br>- Concorde com os seus pais, finja que se importa, logo você terá idade bastante para escolher por si própria.  
>- É isso que você faria?<br>- Sim.  
>- Você mentiria para a sua própria família? - Sinceramente, ela estava surpresa.<br>- Talvez. - Ele estava começando a ficar ressabiado com as perguntas.  
>- Por quê?<br>- Porque eu sou bom nisso.  
>- Não, você não é. Mentiras têm pernas curta, Loki. Até as suas, principalmente as suas. - Ela lembrava-se bem dos inúmeros castigos que o príncipe recebera ao longo dos anos por suas travessuras.<br>- Então não acredite em mim, entregue a sua felicidade de bandeija para seus pais porque você não é forte o bastante para desafiá-los.  
>- O quê? - Como ele ousava?<br>- Talvez eles estejam te sugerindo esse caminho porque eles te conhecem melhor do que ninguém, porque eles sabem que você não é forte o bastante para ser uma guerreira, uma valquíria, se nem lutar pelos seus sonhos você consegue e mais... - Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, ao sentir o punho de Sif encontrar a sua bochecha.  
>- EU SOU FORTE! - Sif gritou, pulando em cima dele e imobilizando-o com as pernas.<br>- Você bateu em mim, você bateu em príncipe!- Loki acusou-a, chocado, a mão pressionada contra o machucado.  
>- E eu vou bater de novo se você não admitir! - Ela ameaçou, cerrando o punho outra vez.<br>- Admitir o quê? - O moreno procurava esconder o rosto, protegendo-o dela.  
>- Que eu sou forte o bastante para ser uma guerreira! Que eu sou mais forte que você, que até mesmo o Thor!<br>- EU ESTAVA MENTINDO, SIF!- Loki gritou, ainda tremendo.  
>- O quê? - Ela congelou no ato.<br>- Eu disse que você não era capaz apenas para fazê-la ficar com raiva de seus pais, não de mim. Para que você quisesse provar pra eles o quanto você merece escolher. Não para mim.  
>- Você mentiu?<br>- Sim e você acreditou. Agora me solte, você está me machucando. Eu estou com frio, molhado, cansado e é tudo sua culpa.  
>- Você mentiu antes ou... Você está mentindo agora?<br>- Isso importa? - E contrariando todas as expectativas, ele sorriu.  
>- Sim, é. Eu não consigo decidir se te agradeço ou se te soco de novo. - Ela levantou-se meio relutante. Isso tinha sido legal da parte dele logo, tinha alguma coisa por trás, obviamente.<br>- Eu vou aceitar um agradecimento e um pedido de desculpas. - Ele decidiu-se por ela e começou a ajeitar as roupas. - Ou eu podia ordenar a sua execução.  
>- Você está chorando? - Ela chegou a sorrir, surpresa com o tom de voz choroso dele.<br>- Não. - Ele desviou o olhar.  
>- Você é um péssimo mentiroso!<br>- Não, não sou! - Ele teimou, batendo o pé no chão. - Eu só não estou mentindo, não agora. E talvez eu seja ruim nisso, em... Dizer a verdade.  
>- Você é tão estranho. - Ela fez uma careta.<br>- Príncipes não são estranhos. - Ele debochou, tentando imitar a voz dela. - Príncipes são nobres e bravos e... E fortes e leais e ...  
>- Eles não choram.<br>- Eu não estou chorando! - Teimou.  
>- Que pena, porque eu poderia pedir desculpas por isso.<br>- Como assim?  
>- Eu podia pedir desculpas por ter te feito chorar mas já que você não está chorando...<br>- E o soco?  
>- Você pode me socar de volta. Estaríamos quites. - Sif riu, como se fosse uma proposta válida.<br>- Eu... Eu não posso, você é uma garota!  
>- Uma garota que vai te socar outra vez! - Ela deu um passo na direção dele e isso foi o bastante para convencê-lo de que talvez partir para o ataque não fosse uma idéia tão ruim. Obedeceu.<br>- VOCÊ ME BATEU! - A garota levou as duas mãos ao nariz, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.  
>- Eu bati? - Loki parecia tão perplexo quanto ela. - Eu... Eu bati! E vou bater de novo se você chegar mais perto!<br>- Você me bateu! - Ela ainda não conseguia assimilar o fato.  
>- Você que me pediu! - Ele levantou ambas as mãos, tentando se defender.<br>- Mas não era para você ter aceitado! - A garota deu mais um passo em sua direção, forçando-o a recuar alguns. - Eu te odeio!  
>- Eu também te odeio porque você me socou primeiro! Ele tropeçou em uma raiz de árvore, caindo sentado no chão.<br>- Mas você mereceu!  
>- Você disse que estaríamos quites, Sif, ou você mentiu?<br>- Eu... Eu não minto. - Ela parou por um minuto, não querendo se contradizer.  
>- Então vá embora! - Ele resmungou, abraçando as pernas.<br>- Certo, eu vou! - Ela cruzou os braços.  
>- Certo! - Ele abaixou a cabeça, descansando a cabeça no joelho e ficou esperando. Porém, por mais que esperasse, ele ainda conseguia sentir a presença da pequena guerreira a seu lado. - Por que você ainda está aqui?<br>- Eu não preciso ir embora, você pode sair se não gosta da minha presença. Eu cheguei aqui primeiro!  
>- Esse é o jardim real, é o meu jardim, você tem que sair! - Ele encarou-a, tentando parecer ameaçador.<br>- Não é, você não é o Rei!  
>- Mas vou ser!<br>- Não vai não, Thor é o herdeiro!  
>- Eu... - Loki abriu a boca pra responder mas fechou-a assim que sentiu os lábios tremerem, fazendo Sif se arrepender no ato de suas palavras.<br>- Loki, eu não...  
>- Por que você não se casa com ele, então? - O moreno desviou o olhar e resmungou baixinho, não sabendo se queria ou não ser ouvido.<br>- Eu... Eu não quero casar. - Sif respondeu um pouco confusa, não aguentando mais o silêncio constrangedor que se instalara entre os dois e sentou-se ao lado dele.  
>- Bom. Ninguém em Asgard merece tão horrível destino.- Ele retrucou, sarcástico.<br>- Ah é? Ninguém merece? Oh, então, então... - Ela procurava desesperadamente por uma ameaça a altura. - Eu... Eu vou me casar com você!  
>- O QUÊ? - Isso chamou-lhe a atenção, deixando-a inexplicavelmente orgulhosa.<br>- EU VOU CASAR COM VOCÊ! - Sif decidiu, satisfeita ao ver o rosto do outro se contorcer de nojo.  
>- Você não pode fazer isso! Eu faria de sua vida um inferno, juro!<br>- Bom, você não tem escolha!  
>- Claro que eu tenho!<br>- Não, não tem! Porque talvez eu queira me casar com você! - Ela riu, colocando a mão sobre o coração, num gesto dramático.  
>- E talvez eu queira te ter como esposa! Seu plano não vai funcionar porque talvez eu goste de você! Você não estaria fazendo nada além da minha vontade e...<br>- Talvez eu te ame! - Ela respondeu, entre os dentes, mas logo parou para ouvir as próprias palavras. - O que estamos dizendo um pro outro? - Fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se pudesse se livrar dessa linha de pensamento.  
>- Eu não sei. - Loki suspirou fundo e revirou os olhos. - Mas a culpa foi sua.<br>Sif abriu a boca para perguntar como ele ousava culpá-la mas calou-se em seguida, percebendo que estava prestes a embarcar em outra discussão sem fim. - Desculpe.  
>- De verdade? - Loki sobressaltou-se.<br>- Talvez... - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior mas mesmo assim não conseguiu conter um sorriso. - Ou talvez eu esteja mentindo.  
>- Achei que você não mentisse. - Ele relutou um pouco mas não conseguiu deixar de retribuir o sorriso.<br>- Talvez eu tenha mentido sobre mentir. - Ela deu de ombros e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, seu sorriso crecendo cada vez mais.  
>- Então você é muito boa. - O príncipe assentiu com a cabeça e riu, sem conseguir se conter. - Quase tão boa quanto eu.<br>- Vou aceitar isso como um elogio.  
>- É um elogio. - Ele explicou baixinho, como se não quisesse que ela o ouvisse.<br>- Obrigada, então. - Sif fechou os olhos por um minuto para respirar fundo, sem saber como deveria se sentir a respeito disso tudo. - E também pelo que você me disse antes, sabe, significa muito. - Sussurrou-lhe de volta, como se compartilhasse o maior dos segredos.  
>- Eu sei. - Ele deu de ombros. - E você não é... Assim tão chata quanto eu pensei de início, Sif. - Ele retribuiu a confiança que ela depositara nele ao contar-lhe um segredo, contando-lhe um dos seus. E pela primeira vez naquela noite, o príncipe agradeceu por estar escuro e pela companheira não conseguir ver suas bochechas ficando vermelhas.<br>- Nem você.. Quero dizer, é legal brigar com você. - A conversa estava ficando terrivelmente particular e... Íntima demais para o gosto dela. Sabia que logo se arrependeria de tê-la tido com ninguém menos que Loki e talvez fosse por isso que não aumentava o volume de sua voz. Não queria que ninguém soubesse do que estava acontecendo.  
>Embora a garota mesmo tivesse problemas em definir o que estava acontecendo.<br>- É. - O moreno concordou, mordendo o lábio inferior. - Eu gosto de ganhar de você.  
>E pronto, em três segundos, Loki conseguiu estragar todo o momento de cumplicidade. Graças a Odin! Sif não poderia ter ficado mais feliz.<br>- Você não ganhou hoje! - Ela fez uma careta, para disfarçar o sorriso que ameaçava tomar-lhe as feições. - Você não pode ganhar! - Gabou-se, confiante.  
>- Você se desculpou primeiro! - Ele apontou-lhe o dedo, visivelmente aliviado com o novo rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Ele estava recuperando o controle. - Você perdeu.<br>- Eu... Você não pode... Essa não era a regra! Nós não combinamos nada! E eu sou muito mais forte que você!  
>- Nem todas as batalhas se ganham com violência. - Loki quotou seu pai, sentindo-se estupidamente orgulhoso e sábio por tal fato. - Mas não vamos começar de novo, estou cansado. - Loki revirou os olhos. - E está frio.<br>- Se você quer desistir... Então eu ganho! - Sif cantarolou sorridente.  
>O garoto observou-a por algum tempo, como se estivesse pensando num plano de ação, afinal, essa opção era inconcebível. O sorriso triunfante que Sif ostentava... Não combinava com ela... Ele precisava sumir, imediatamente.<br>- Que tal um empate? - Sugeriu.  
>- Não. - A resposta veio rápida.<br>- Ótimo, então o primeiro a se levantar para sair da chuva é o perdedor.  
>- Eu não posso, meus pais vão...<br>- Então você perde. - Loki sorriu triunfante.  
>- Empate. - Ela revirou os olhos e levantou-se, estendendo a mão.<br>- Empate. - Ele aceitou, usando todas as forças que possuía para não mostrar o sorriso triunfante que ele lhe roubara.  
>Porque, no fim das contas, ele sempre ganha... Até mesmo quando perde. E com Sif não seria diferente.<p>

**FIM **

**N/A: **Ok... isso foi grande Medo de mim  
>Mas sei lá, estou orgulhosa. Até porque eu consigo muito vê-los encenando essa cena... E eu quis me ater bem a personalidade deles, então... não sei mas acho que funcionou<p> 


End file.
